


Tell me that you want it more

by rimmingkink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, Wow, all over the place, brief part with niall, face riding, fuck this was just, just messy fucking teasing and desperation fuck, lottttttttss of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimmingkink/pseuds/rimmingkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when harry ignores louis' needs, louis shows him that two can play this game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me that you want it more

**Author's Note:**

> I found two prompts on [josie's](http://bottomstagram.tumblr.com/post/69436656340/20-h-l-prompts-someone-needs-to-fill-for-me-right) list that I combined and came up with this mess. title's from the killers' _joy ride_.
> 
> thank you to sam hitopslou and emily cocoalou for reading over it for meeee ♥

Last night was the most fun they’d had in--well, if he’s being honest, it’s only been a few days since they went out clubbing until extremely late hours of the night. Though that didn’t stop Louis from accepting Niall’s invitation to a bonfire on the beach. He’s quite impressed that they’d actually made it home and even more impressed that it was the correct flat.

 

Louis turns over and receives a mouthful of curls owned by the body aligning his own. As consciousness overcomes him, he’s greeted with a slight discomfort that’s currently poking into Harry’s thigh.

 

He buries his face in his pillow and groans before nudging Harry, “Wake up, sunshine.”

 

When Harry doesn’t budge, Louis nudges him with more force, “Haz.”

 

Harry opens one eye for a moment to glance at Louis before closing it again and hums. Louis puts his arm around Harry’s waist, “Darling.”

 

He groans again when Harry still doesn’t move and crawls atop him, “Harold,” he leans down and kisses his neck once, “Wake your arse up.” Harry opens his eyes and stares up at him which makes Louis groan once more. He grinds his hips down into Harry’s causing himself to moan because _fuck_.

 

“Lou, I’ve to go meet my mum this morning,” his voice is gruff and he’s speaking slower than usual. Louis could get off just by listening to him talk if he really wanted to.

 

Louis falls back down beside Harry and sighs, “You can’t just quickly suck me off before you go?” He hadn’t expected that to turn him on as much as it does and he’ll probably be thinking about it for the rest of the morning -- sending Harry off with flushed cheeks and swollen red lips, letting everyone know what he’d just been doing before he left.

 

Harry sits up and gets off the bed, starting for the bathroom as he shakes his head with a chuckle, “No, it’s already half nine, babe. I’ve got to meet her in an hour.”

 

“That’s plenty of time.”

 

He comes back into the bedroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and shakes his head again as he looks through the closet, “I’m sorry, Lou. I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

 

Louis nods without taking his eyes off Harry, “Yeah. Yeah, you will.” He smirks when a shade of pink colors Harry’s cheeks as he makes his way back to the bathroom.

 

Within minutes, Harry appears again clad in his jeans and a headscarf that pushes back his curls from falling in his face. He hasn’t got a shirt on and Louis can see every lovebite and bruise that marks Harry’s skin, that reminds him that Harry’s his.

 

He watches Harry search through the closet again, desperately trying to hold back a whine. As if he could hear inside his head, Harry turns to him with a smirk as he pulls a plain white tee over his head, “I’ll see you in a bit, love,” and then he walks out the door leaving Louis to his misery.

 

When he hears the slight sound of the front door closing, he pushes himself up off the bed and heads to the bathroom to turn on the water for a shower. After he strips his pants, he steps in and lets the hot water beat down on his back for a few moments.

 

He starts to think about the last time he and Harry got a shower together. Harry had gotten himself off just by watching Louis touch himself and then he’d helped Louis finish by talking low and dirty in his ear until he spilled in his own hand.

 

He lets out a shaky breath at the memory and rests his head against the wall. It’s been a while. It needs to happen again soon. Like _real soon_.

 

He begins to touch himself, taking his cock in his hand giving it a few strokes. Small groans start pouring from his throat and damn it, why did he just let Harry off like that _fuck_.

 

The sound of Harry’s voice comes in his head as he grabs his own balls, rolling them in the palm his hand. _“You’re doing so good. Just like that, yeah.” “You look so beautiful, love. Breathless and desperate and pretty.” “Come for me, baby.”_

 

Louis whines and clutches his fist against the wall as he spills over his hand, wishing it were Harry’s face instead. He turns to lean against the wall and lets the water that’s sprinkling down wash away the evidence. Once he comes down from his high, he finishes up and washes his hair and body before he finally gets out.

 

✿✿✿

 

When Harry gets back home, Louis’s on the phone with his mum. Harry sneaks up behind him and slips his arms around Louis’ waist which catches Louis off guard, “Mum, I’ll call you back. I think somebody broke in.”

 

Harry chuckles by Louis’ ear, “Just me, Jay!” to clarify so she doesn’t worry.

 

Louis rolls his eyes and leans his head back to receive a kiss from said intruder. Jay says she has to go and Louis ends the call with, “If you don’t hear back from me after tonight, send a search crew!”

 

She laughs just as he presses the end button and turns around in Harry’s arms so they’re face to face. Harry still has a smirk present on his face like it’s been there ever since he left, “Hope you’d taken care of yourself well, this morning.”

 

God, this boy. Louis pulls out of Harry’s arms, “I’d called over Zayn to fulfill my needs since you were being an arse.” He hipchecks Harry as he steps past him and goes over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, “And it was amazing, if you were wondering.”

 

When he turns around, Harry’s standing directly in front of him which causes Louis to stop abruptly before hitting into Harry’s hard broad chest. He looks up at him with a raised brow and Harry’s face is expressionless. He grabs the water bottle from Louis’ hand and reaches around to put it back into the fridge before turning Louis and backing him up until Louis’ back hits the wall.

 

Harry has a tight grip on Louis’ shoulders and their eyes are locked before he lunges forward and crushes his lips against Louis’. Louis’ mouth opens on instinct the moment Harry’s tongue flicks against his lips and Harry intently licks inside his mouth.

 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry grabs Louis’ thighs before hitching them up around his waist. Louis grinds his hips forward against Harry’s as he catches Louis’ lip between his teeth, slightly tugging.

 

It begins to get heated just as there’s a knock on the door but Louis doesn’t let Harry stop. He grinds his hips forward again which makes Harry groan into his mouth this time and he pulls away to lock eyes once more, “Ignore it.”

 

Harry grinds him into the wall and ducks his head to rest on Louis’ shoulder, repeating it twice more before he pulls back and shakes his head when the knocking continues, “They’re not gonna go away, Lou.”

 

Louis huffs out a breath and pulls him into another kiss until Harry puts him back down on the ground and pulls back, “C’mon, love. We’ve company now.”

 

He sternly watches Harry’s retreating back as he walks out of the kitchen to see who so rudely interrupted them. When Harry opens the door, he automatically hears Niall’s voice in greeting, “Oi, were you two shagging again!” It comes out more knowingly than questioning. Niall chuckles, “Like bunnies, you two.”

 

When he decides to go and join them after five very annoyed minutes, Niall throws his arm around him with a bright smile, “Last night was crazy, mate! I had a blast!” Louis forces the best smile he could muster up and nods, “Should do it again some time, yeah?”

 

Niall nods before he pulls away from Louis and goes to sit on the sofa, “Definitely!”

 

Louis takes the chance and glares at Harry before he receives a flashy grin which leaves him fuming. With that, he turns to go get the water bottle Harry had taken from him before he heads toward the door and grabs his keys on the way out, “Sorry, Ni, I’ve to do some things. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Niall nods again and just as he’s going out the door, he catches a glimpse of Harry’s face -- dumbfounded and gaping.

 

✿✿✿

 

It’s not the first time Harry had teased him, turned him on and left him hot and desperate. He doesn’t do it often though and it usually ends up to be worth their time.

 

By the time Louis gets back home, Niall’s gone and Harry has the house cleaned up. He puts his shopping bags down by the door as he looks around. There’s currently no sign of life in the flat and then he realizes Harry might have just went somewhere with Niall. He shrugs to himself and picks up his bags again to take them to the bedroom.

 

He’d had some money to spend so he figured, why not. Jay’s birthday’s coming up soon anyway, it’s never too early to shop for gifts. He pulls out a navy blue spring dress, littered with a white floral print and a jewelry box next. He opens it, revealing a double band pearl bracelet to go with the dress. He’d debated on buying a handbag as well but he decided to wait until next time.

 

As soon as he’s done putting everything away, he wanders to the kitchen ready to make something to eat until he sees a note on the fridge door.

 

_Lou, put on something nice (or don’t, I wouldn’t mind) and meet me at Rosso’s by 6 tonight .xxx_

 

He sighs as he looks at the time. It’s half four so he turns to go back to the bedroom.

 

\-----

 

He makes it to the restaurant fifteen minutes early and asks where Harry Styles is seated. The hostess nods and gestures him to follow. She leads him toward the back of the restaurant where it has dimmed lights, slow music and lowered voices.

 

When he sees Harry as they get closer, he’s taking a sip of his water. He hasn’t got his headscarf in anymore, looks to have gotten a shower what with the way his hair looks soft and fluffy. He nods curtly when they get to the table, “Thank you, love.”

 

Harry glances up at him and grins, “You’re early.” Louis shrugs and sits down across him without saying anything. They’re in a booth that has the rounded seat, the ones where if you’re on one side, you can simple scoot around the table and you’ll be on the other side without having stood up.

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows and studies Louis’ face. It’s a moment until he looks away again and hands Louis his menu. They both look over it in silence and wait until the waitress arrives.

 

The last time they’d been here, it had been their anniversary. They’d planned a reservation weeks ahead of time, asked for a private booth in the same area they are right now, with candles and pink heart balloons because Harry is possibly the most cheesiest, ridiculous, man-child boy Louis’s ever met.

 

After they give the waitress their order, the silence seems to be too overbearing for Harry because he huffs out a sigh, “Lou, are you gonna talk to me?”

 

Louis simply brushes him off and begins fixing his shirt, smoothing it out although there’s no wrinkles. He notices Harry beginning to get aggravated as he runs his hand through his hair and looks off toward the front of the restaurant which makes him grin to himself.

 

After a moment, he slides around so he’s sitting right beside Harry and he looks over with a confused expression but doesn’t say anything. Louis moves his hand to lightly rest atop Harry’s thigh.

 

It’s not much longer before the waitress appears with their dinners and she scrunches up her face in confusion when she sees they’re both on the same side now. Louis just smiles and subtly scoots his hand more to his inner thigh which makes Harry awkwardly clear his throat before squeaking out a, “Thank you,” to the waitress. The strange expression hadn’t left her face and she looks like she’s about to say something but decides otherwise, “Enjoy your meal.”

 

When she walks away, Harry grabs Louis’ hand and shoves it off, looking over at Louis with furrowed brows and pink cheeks. Louis just grins again before they begin to eat.

 

Louis’s never done this before, never played Harry’s own game against him. He actually quite enjoys it, now that he thinks about it. He’ll never tell Harry that though.

 

Dinner doesn’t last long and the air is filled with more heavy silences save for the awkward coughs and lowered voices of others. When they’re done, Harry catches the waitress’ attention when he sees her at a nearby table. She approaches them with a curious glance, “Are you finished?” They nod their heads and she starts to gather their dishes, “Would you like to order any dessert?”

 

“No--er, just the check, please,” Louis interrupts, “Actually, I’d really quite like a banana split.” She raises an eyebrow before nodding and turns away with the dishes in her arms, “I’ll be right back with that, sir.”

 

Harry’s expression is the same as it’s been since Louis had arrived and when he looks over at Louis once more, Louis tries his hardest not to laugh. He rests his hand atop Harry’s thigh again and this time Harry keeps his eyes straight ahead. His fingers wander, finding their way to the waistband and he can feel the way Harry stops breathing in that moment. He’s glad the tablecloth is long enough to drape over their laps.

 

The waitress returns and sets the banana split down on the table along with the check, “Thanks for dining at Rosso’s.” The way she hurries away is comical.

 

As soon as she’s out of view, Louis pops the button on Harry’s jeans and begins toying with the zipper until it slides open. He wonders if he’s still holding his breath until he lets out a surprised gasp as he palms him through his pants. He bites his lip to hold back a smile at Harry’s ridiculous expression and unceremoniously knocks a cloth off the table to cover his hand. After some muffled whines and forced smiles as someone walks by, Louis taps his hip with his free hand and waits for him to lift up before shoving his jeans down just above the knee, exposing Harry’s hard leaking cock.

 

He slides his hand between his legs and pushes them apart to get ahold of it, running his thumb over the head to spread the precome. He gives a few strokes before gliding up to the tip and circles his thumb around the head. Harry lets out a long deep breath and his head falters, falling against the back of the booth’s seat and Louis knows he wants to whine.

 

When Harry’s hips begin stuttering, Louis knows he’s close and gives him a few quick, messy strokes before sliding his thumb over the slit and Harry buries his face into Louis’ neck as he spills all over his hand. Louis can hear the small moans muffled by his neck and Louis wants to kiss him, lick into his mouth and swallow the indecent noises spilling from Harry’s throat. Instead, he wipes his hand off on the cloth that had been hiding them before patting Harry’s thigh and scooting around the table to stand up and leave. He fights the urge to glance back as he walks toward the front of the restaurant and can’t contain the smile plastered on his face for the entire ride home.

 

\----

 

Louis had gotten home a few spare minutes before Harry. He hears Harry’s car pulling up outside just as he takes off his shirt and gets into bed, ready to switch on the music channel. He listens to the car door closing moments before the front door opens and then Harry appears in the doorway of their bedroom.

 

He keeps his eyes on the telly as Harry comes further into the bedroom and strips from his jeans before climbing onto the bed and crawls across it to meet Louis. He glances over at him and then Harry’s suddenly pulling him in by the neck and crashing their lips together engaging him into a deep, rough kiss.

 

The way Harry squeezes the nape of Louis’ neck makes him moan into his mouth. He grabs onto Harry’s hips to tug him forward until Harry’s hovering above him. Harry pulls back then, their mouths just inches apart, “I wanna eat you out.” Louis almost whines at the sound of that but pulls Harry back into a hungry kiss instead.

 

They break apart moments after when Harry sits back to pull off Louis’ pants and then leans forward to litter his stomach with wet kisses. Suddenly he flops on his back next to Louis and Louis looks over at him, confused. Harry bites his lip and it turns into a smile, “C’mon, you on top.”

 

Oh. This is new. Louis’s pretty sure he stopped breathing for a moment until Harry tugs on his hand, gesturing him to get a move on. He gets up on his knees and crawls closer to Harry before settling himself above his face, holding onto the headboard for balance. For a moment he freezes, feeling Harry’s breath against his skin coming in short, warm puffs, “Ready, Lou?”

 

He nods even though Harry probably can’t see it and then Harry’s hands are spreading his bum and his tongue glides over Louis’ rim making his breath hitch and goosebumps rise on his skin. His tongue is circling the hole incredibly slowly and it’s driving Louis crazy. Louis’ grip tightens on the headboard as Harry flattens his tongue and drags it along the length of his crack before going back to the rim again. Louis’ legs are getting sore from holding himself up and his hands are starting to slip so he finally sits himself down in which Harry begins to fuck his tongue in and out.

 

Louis makes an embarrassingly loud whine and Harry places his hands on Louis’ curvy waist as he starts rolling his hips. Louis lets his head fall back and his mouth fall open as he rides Harry’s face until Harry stops him, holding his hips in place and goes back to slowly circling his rim.

 

A dirty moan escapes his lips, “ _God_ , Harry, please just-” Harry darts his tongue inside causing Louis to stop talking immediately. Harry moves his hands from Louis’ hips to his bum again, spreading his cheeks for better access before sliding them up his back. He traces his finger along Louis’ spine and makes him shiver before his body goes tense. Louis starts fucking himself onto Harry’s tongue, his hips moving erratically until Harry grabs his waist again and moves him off to settle on his chest. He groans and almost pouts at Harry when looks down because fuck, he was so close.

 

It takes a moment for him to notice Harry’s swollen lips, red and wet. That image alone almost has him going overboard. Then Harry slips a finger into his own mouth, getting it nice and wet before he’s telling Louis to lift up a little and he pushes his finger inside him. He adds another one a few moments after and then another one and Louis’s nearly crying now. Harry watches him as he fucks himself down on his fingers, speeding up with each thrust. “Want you to come on my face.”

 

 _Christ_. Louis takes his cock in his hand and begins stroking himself before Harry hits that spot and his body starts quivering. Harry hits it once more and then Louis’s coming with a shout, across Harry’s face.

 

Louis flops down beside Harry, his breath coming in short quick pants before he reaches beside the bed to get some tissues and wipes Harry’s face clean. Harry grins at him dopily, “Guess I should tease you like that more often.”

 

He almost glares at Harry then but he can’t contain the smile that’s forcing it’s way across his face. In the corner of his eye, the bathroom catches his attention and he remembers what he’d been thinking about in the shower that morning. He glances from the bathroom back to Harry and then, well, Harry glances at the bathroom to and looks back to Louis with a knowing look.

 


End file.
